The Stalked
by Zipidydodaa
Summary: The whole gangs here for Lissa and Christians Engagement party. But when all the doors lock and the lights go out, and a man in a mask threatens there lives who will make it out of there alive? set after Last Sacrifice. Slightly OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hey! this is my second fanfic (still working on my first) but my first Vampire Academy one:) i love the book series. this takes place after the last book, Last Sacrifice, maybe about a moth or so. it is a Rose/Dimitri, but so you know in advance, any intimate scenes between them will not be detailed. one, I'm 15 and two, my parents would kill me:P i will have small lemons on occasion, and if i get enough reviews for one, i may do an actual lemon. Also, this story may be slightly OOC. so, enjoy my Fan fiction and Review after please!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own any Vampire Academy characters, references or the VA itself. i own the plot of the story, and any OC in this story.**

_He walked to the room where the young women lied in the operation room. It had been four days that she had been unconscious and he was becoming worried. It shouldn't take this long for the second term of her development he thought to himself. It should have taken only two days. He was too busy in his thoughts that he didn't notice his assistant walk out of a room with a clip board. _

"_Oh, there you are sir, I was just about to come get you." The assistant said._

"_Has there been any changes in her vitals?" He asked him._

"_Yes, thank god, there has. Patient X4 should be awake any time now." _

_Good, he thought. "Why do you think it took so long this time?" He asked as he and the assistant began there pace to the operating room._

"_My guess is its because this ones immune system is much stronger than the others. V67rG needed more time to spread. As well, the other patients died two or three days after the process was complete. The fact that Patient X4 has been asleep longer gives me the feeling she has a better chance of pulling through the next terms of the process." _

_Finally, he thought to himself, some progress. If this works out the way I want it to, we could be looking at life altering possibilities. To end this disease. He was becoming less and less worried by each step he took to the operation room. When they finally got there, he opened the door to the room._

_It was a bland, cold stone room. It was dark with a lone, yet broken, light bulb in the middle of the high ceiling. The floor was practically falling apart and the cracks in the wall were getting worse by the day. In the middle of the room were three medical lamps set up with monitors, scanners and computers with signals and beeps coming through. It was all set up around a hospital cot with steel bedposts and legs and white sheets stained with blood. On that bed was a young girl of 19 laying unconscious._

_She had long dark brown hair hanging off the side of the bed that was slowly becoming fuller since the day they started. Her lean was back to there full state. There was a blanket covering her large chest and crotch ares. She was an average size for a women of her age. Her lips were back to a blood red, her face and skin coming back to there normal colour. Her cheeks were rosy and her nails have been cut back down to there normal length._

_He walked up to the bed while his assistant checked her vitals and checked the computers for signs of distress or danger. _

"_Vitals are good, heart beat normal, blood pressure 120 over 80, breathing normal. If all is what seems to be should should wake up any second now."_

"_Good, good," he looked down at the girl and saw her eyelids flutter slightly. "You, my child, will be the answer to all my problems. Be proud, because for however much pain you suffer through, it will be nothing compared to the happiness you will bring to me and people everywhere." He whispered as his dark hazel eyes met her dark brown eyes, lost in sight of the man above her. _

**What do you think? Should I continue? I would like at least 2 reviews for the next chapter to be posted:)**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: i added some new things that i missed in here to those who have already read this chapter:/).. again

I woke up to the sun in my face. I blinked and yawned and turned around to face the god laying in bed beside me, snoring slightly. I smiled at how things in life turned out for me. It had been six months since Lissa became Queen, and I got to be with my one and only true love Dimitri Belikov, once he finally admitted he still loved me. There were also some down falls. I lost one of my best friends, Adrian Ivashkov, after I broke his heart and I was shot by Tasha Ozera, after she framed me for murdering the former Queen, Tatiana Ivashkov. She was sent to live in Tarosov prison for the rest of her life after Lissa decided to get rid of the death penalty unless it was required for a ligament reason for a serious criminal.

Back to me being shot, it was because I jumped in front of Lissa when Tasha shot off the gun. I remember the excruciating pain and seeing Lissa and Dimitri before me as I drifted away. Then I wake up in a fancy room with Dimitri to find out I was brought back to life by doctors. And because I died and came back without the help of spirit users, my bond with Lissa was broken. I was glad to be living without the darkness, but it was upsetting to see Lissa deal with it day by day. Christian was there to help her through it as well as spirit charms she made for her self to keep the darkness at bay.

Speaking of Christian, he finally proposed to Lissa three months ago. She was excited to say the least. Ever since then she has been a crazy women on a mission. She has this pink binder she uses to keep all her wedding plans and ideas in. I call it the wedding binder from hell. Poor Christian has to deal with the craziness of it all. I don't think he's gotten any since then.

I slowly got up out of bed careful not to wake Dimitri up. I've gotten pretty good at getting up without him realizing it. I walked to the bathroom to have a shower. I shed my nightgown and looked in the mirror. I brought my hand to the scar just under my breast. It was a thin pink mark now, like a forgotten memory. But it wasn't. That moment will always be burned into my brain.

"I'll never forget this, even when its gone." I whispered to no one in particular.

"Neither will I,"

I jumped at the sound of his voice. I turned around to see Dimitri, in his boxers and mussed hair. The look in his eyes was distant, like he was reliving a memory which I'm sure was the one in the court room. I walked up to him and put my hand on his face. He snapped back to reality.

"Hey, its fine. I'm here and that was a long time ago." I said. He gave me a half smile and leaned down to kiss me. Electricity sparked through us when we touched. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he tangled his hands in my hair. He bit my lower lip and I opened my mouth for more access. We stopped for breath and leaned our foreheads together. I looked into his eyes.

"Good morning comrade,"

"Good morning Roza," he replied with a full smile.

"Care to join me in the shower?" I asked him in a seductive voice. He looked at me with lust and took that as my answer and walked into the shower. I turned on the shower head and let the warm water beat down on my muscles. I felt arms wrap around me and I leaned into them. He grabbed the shampoo and began to massage my hair.

After the shower we went to get dress in our guardian attire. Did I mention that I was head guardian to the Queen? Yep. Rosemarie Hathaway, is head guardian to the queen. everyone was surprised, including myself. i had hoped at best that Lissa and I would live at court and that she and I would live in a nice house. then I met Dimitri and it changed a little, him and I living in a guardian apartment and Lissa and Christian living in a house near by at court. But never in a million years did I imagine that I would be living in the royal palace with the man I love, head of the guardians with a best friend who is the queen of all Moroi and Dhampir.

Along with being Lissa's guardian, my partner is none other than Eddie Castile. After saving her life back at court when I was gone trying to prove my innocence, he was in some really bad trouble, because the man he saved her from was a Moroi. But with Lissa being the queen, she had thanked him in front of the whole court and asked him to be one of her close guardians. Everything was great. Except that I haven't seen nor heard form Adrian since he last spoke to me after I was recovering from my bullet wound. I missed him so much. I hurt him so badly and I still felt terrible about it. But I knew it was my own fault and that I probably wont ever see him again.

We walked out of the room and made our way to the Queen's chamber. We walked in to find Eddie leaning on the wall near Lissa and Christian who were sitting in a desk going over the wedding binder from hell. I groaned.

"Really Lissa? This early in the morning? Are you trying to torture your fiancé?" I looked at Christian to see his face which showed pure agony trying to plan this wedding.

"Well, good morning to you to Rose." She replied flipping off my remark. "Good morning Dimitri,"

"Good morning Lissa," he replied.

"Well, would you look at that, he called you Lissa and not 'your majesty' call the world recored book." Christian remarked with a snort. Lissa slapped him upside the head. I just rolled my eyes as did Dimitri.

"So whats on the agenda today?" I asked as I made my way over to her with Dimitri following.

"Well, as you know our engagement party is in a couple days and our guest should be arriving today. So I figured we could go meet them at the airport."

"Okay, so who all are we meeting?" I asked, curious to know who she invited.

"Mia, Alberta, Janine, Abe, Ambrose, Dimitri's family, Jill and her Mother plus a friend, and," she paused.

I was curious to why she stopped. I tried to think of who else she would invite. She had become very close with Janine and Abe as have I. She also has gotten to know Dimitri's family very well, after he finally called them and let them know he was back to normal. they were ecstatic. I also got a huge apology from Victoria say she was wrong about everything. We had now become as close as me and Lissa. Her and Jill haven't really become much closer. With Jill being at the Academy they don't really get time to spend together and get tp know each other. I still think Lissa believes she has feeling for Christian too.

"And,"

"Adrain." She said. I felt a sharp pain in my chest when she said his name. He was coming? Well, I guess they are still friends. I noticed Dimitri was looking at me with concern.

"Okay, thats great." I forced a smile even though I was dreading it. I was going to have one hell of a time with him here, but I'll have to get over it for her sake.

"Are you sure? I mean he probably might not even come-" I cut her off.

"Its fine, really." I assured her.

"Well, if your sure, we should get going."

She got up and started to get things ready with the guardians when I felt him come up and grab my hand.

"Are you sure your okay with this?" he asked.

"Yea, I'll be fine. It'll be hard, but I've got to suck it up. This is her moment after all. She deserves to be happy after all the crap she's gone through with be Queen and the darkness." I smiled at him to show him I wasnt lying.

"You amaze me." He pecked me on the cheek and we walked to the garage in the palace.

"Are you excited to see your family again?" I asked him. We haven't seen them all in two months. While Victoria visited much more often, the rest of his family only came out every now and again.

"Very. It will be good to see them all together again." Even though he had his guardian mask on I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Yes, it will."

We arrived at the airport just in tie for Mia's plane. She had gone on vacation with her dad to the Bahamas a couple weeks ago. Her father was still there enjoying his time. He was going to cut his short to accompany Mia home, but she insisted he stay. It was his first vacation in years.

"Hey guys!" She yelled as she got off the plane. She ran to us and gave us both a huge hug. She lingered with Eddies hug though. I'll have to talk to her about that.

"How are you Mia?" Lissa asked.

"I'm great. The Bahamas are amazing. Its so beautiful." She gushed. She looked so different than she used to. Her blonde curls had grown out and were more of a dirty blonde. Her face no longer looked like a porcelain doll, but a girl her age who has worked for he place in life. She has also grown a few inches.

"Good. We just have to wait for the rest of the guests and we can head off back to court." Lissa said. She got one of her many guardians with us to take her bags to the SUV's. We waited about half an hour when anther plane came carrying Abe, Janine, Alberta and Dimitri's family.

"Dimka!" was the first word we heard and it was from Olena. She ran down the plane steps and into Dimitri's arms.

"Hello mama, how are you?" He said. She started talking in fast Russian while his sisters came and gave him a hug then me, then Lissa.

"Well, hello stranger," I heard from behind me. I turned to see Victoria standing behind me.

"Vika!" I yelled and threw my arms around her in a huge bear hug.

"I missed you to Roza." She said hugging me back.

"How are you?" I asked after I released her.

"I'm good, you?"

"I am as well." I replied with a smile.

"If you'll excuse me I'm going to say hello to my big brother." She excused her self and walked over to Dimitri. I was met by Karolina and Sonya. I didn't see Paul with her and figured he was with Dimitri who was now talking to Yeva in rapid Russian. Sonya had little Zory. He was just under a few months now and was as adorable as ever. We said our hellos and how are you's and I was then met by my parents and Alberta.

"Hello, Rosemarie, how are you?" Abe asked as he gave me a light hug and a peck on the cheek followed by my mom and Alberta.

"I'm well, and you? Last I heard you two went of to Moscow." Shortly after the incident my mom resigned as Lord Szelsky's guardian and became Abe's guardian. I was surprised they haven't killed each other yet.

"We had a very good trip, your mother and I," he winked and I think I threw up in my mouth a little.

"Oh god, don't need the info on that." He chuckled and Janine glared at him. I looked over at Alberta. "And how are you Guardian Petrov?"

"Its Alberta, Rose, and I've been good. The schools not the same without you. Though I'd have to say, Guardian Alto and Headmistress Kirova seemed to be much more relaxed now that your gone." She chuckled.

"Really? I guess I'll have to pay them a visit." I smirked.

We all chatted for a about an hour when Adrain's plane pulled up. Everyone except Lissa, Dimitri, the guardians, Christian and I had gone back to the SUV's. He got out and I sucked in a breath. He looked disheveled, but better than he did six months ago. His hair had grown out since then and he even grew a little. As he came down he met my eyes. I saw pain and sadness in them and I felt even more guilty than before. He got up to us and we all kinda started at each other.

"Hi," he said.

"Hello Adrian, long time no see." Lissa said as I seemed to be incapable of speech. She walked up and gave him a hug as did Christian. The guardians grabbed his bags and we began to walk towards the SUV's. I was lagging behind a bit when I felt someone beside me. I thought it was Dimitri, but it turned out to be Adrian.

"So, how you've been?" I asked him.

"I've been okay. Went to some resorts all around the world. They got some pretty nice stuff."

I stopped and looked at him. We started at each other for a minute before we spoke at the same time.

"I'm sorry,"

"I looked at him incredulously. "You're sorry? You weren't the one who was a complete bitch."

"No, I was the one who was a complete snobby ass hole. I was wrong. about what I said. I was upset and heartbroken and I let it interfere with my judgement. You are one of the most selfless people I know. You could never ruin lives. Look at what you did for Lissa, and Eddie and Dimitri. You brought him back from the dead for christ sakes. I'm just some rich Moroi who whines when he doesn't get what he wants. Can you forgive me?"

I just stared at him. "I don't know, can you forgive me for breaking things off the way I did?" he just smiled and hugged me. I hugged him back and tears leaked out of my eyes. "I've missed you so much Adrian."

"Me too little dhampir." i could have cried at hearing my nick name again.

"Can we start over, as friends?" He asked.

"Yes," I smiled

We walked a back to the SUV's to see Dimitri standing there waiting for us. He smiled at me and got in. For the first time in a long time, I felt that everything in my life was going to be perfect. Then the shot rang out.

Review or i make it that Dimitri got shot in the head and Rose married Adrian!:P

haha XD


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: so heres the next chapter! hope you like it! and special thanks to Roxxy27 for her review! i hope you like this chapter:)**

I was on alert the moment I heard the shot ring out and pushed Adrian into the SUV. Dimitri jumped out of the SUV as well as Alberta and one of Lissa's Guardian.

"Take the Queen back to the Court. We'll-" I was cut off by Karolina's scream. I turned around to face a terrifying sight. There standing in a ski mask with other men with hand guns was screaming off orders about handing over money and valuables or he was going to blow off the little boys head-Paul's head.

Everyone was running around screaming or on the ground like the man was saying. I looked at Dimitri. He had his guardian mask on but I could see the terror in his eyes. I didn't even see Paul get off the plane. At first I thought he was being shy and was hiding with Karolina and was going to check when I was bombarded by Victoria. I started to check out my options on how to get him free safely when about five men with guns and ski masks came up to us.

"Get inside the airport or I blow your head off." One of the men said. I looked at Dimitri and Alberta and nodded. I wasn't taking the risk of getting anyone killed. We went into the airport with everyone following. Lissa was swarmed by her Guardians but they were smart enough to look inconspicuous. Christian was with her as well as Mia and Eddie. She was fairing really well. She kept a stoic look on her face. She was trying to stay strong in front of everyone but I could see past that and tell she was terrified on what may happen tonight.

I looked over at the man who seemed to be the leader and was holding Paul hostage. Paul had tears streaming down his face and I was so scared for him. I may not be married to Dimitri or related to them, but I felt him as my nephew and right now my nephew was in danger. I had to think fast. I scanned the room with all my senses. We were in a small airport, for less of a risk, so there were not very many people, maybe thirty or forty. Everyone thing was pretty quite besides Karolina's sobs and a few others sobs and whispers. There were about fifteen men in masks and all of them had guns. A few had 30 caliber rifles, while most had hand guns. They were spread around at the exits. Two were with the leader, four at the front gate, two more at another exit across the room and another two at the emergency exit. The other four were spread out around the room keeping an eye on everyone and collecting cell phones.

"All right, everyone get out all your valuables and belongings and hand them over or this kid gets it." The leader said. He shoved the gun into Paul's head and he whimpered. Karolina yelled not to hurt him and I growled. I guess he heard me and he looked at me.

"You don't like that hey?" he pushed the gun into his head again, harder. I glared at him and he laughed. He nodded to one of the guys, and they walked over to. They grabbed me roughly by the arm and dragged me over to him. I heard Lissa say my name in a hushed tone that they didn't hear for they didn't have the hearing we did. they let me go in front of him. he was about 6'3 and blue eyes. thats all i could tell for he was wearing a black turtle neck, black jeans, gloves and a ski mask. very original. he handed Paul off to one of his men and looked at me throughly, stopping, of course, at my chest. typical.

"My, you're one very beautiful young women." He put his hand on my thigh and travelled down my leg. I spat on him. "And feisty. I like that." He smiled. His voice was deep, like velvet.

"So, who is he to you?" he gestured to Paul. "Son, brother, cousin?" He had this permanent smirk plastered on his face like he was hoping to get a reaction out of me. I kept my mask on. He walked over to Paul and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck.

"Aunt Rosie," he whimpered. He looked at me, satisfied.

"Aunt, eh? Well, then, does that make that guy over there Uncle stoic?" He pointed to Dimitri. I turned and looked over to see him still with his mask, but I could see rage mixed with fear in his eyes. I looked back at the man.

"What if he is?" I said cooly. I wasn't going to let this guy get to me. He just laughed.

"So, Rosie is it? Whats a good looking chick like you doing way out here at this tiny airport? Shouldn't you be with some rich man? Or are you more into the lonely and silent type?" I almost lost it. He was insinuating I was a whore. So, like a true Hathaway, I leaned over to him, close to his ear and told him "fuck off you stupid horny bastard." That pissed him off. He looked at me with anger and punched my hard against my face. I fell to the floor, blood in my mouth. He leaned down to me, near my face.

"Talk to me like that again and you wont be the one thats hurt." He glanced over at Paul. That shut me up. He signaled his men to bring me back over to the others. They threw me to the ground roughly. I heard Dimitri growl. They walked away and I sat up against the wall. He kneeled beside me and looked at my mouth intently.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I nodded in response, to sore to talk. I'm sure my jaw was cracked. I forgot how strong humans could be. Lissa came down beside me. She touched my jaw and I felt the hot cold sensation. I pushed her hand away and shook my head. She didn't heal it completely but I don't think it was cracked anymore.

"You can't heal it here, they will wonder why my mouth is no longer hurt." I said to her sternly. She nodded her head and got back up to Christian. I looked at Dimitri, and he looked at me. We both understood. We need a plan.

It had been about half an hour. The men were still trying to collect the money and keep the hostages quiet. At one point a man had tried to get out when one of the men a the doors wasn't paying attention, and got shot to death in the process. His body was still lying there. Paul look completely traumatized as did Karolina. No eight nine year old should go through this. I was almost done with my plan. There were fifteen men in masks. Including Dimitri, Alberta, Janine, Eddie and I, along with the six Royal Guardians with us, there was eleven of us. I figured with Christian and Abe, we had pretty good odds. Dimitri was right beside me so instead of gathering everyone together, and looking very suspicious, I decided to tell them one at a time. I told him the plan, and he got up and walked over to the Royal Guardians, and told them the plan in hushed tones. I went over to my mom and dad, then Alberta, Eddie and Christian. Lissa, Mia and Adrian were there, so they new the plan.

Abe and Christian are to set of the fire alarm system. That should distract at least one of the guards. They will go and find a way to turn it off, while on of the Guardians follows him and takes him out. When he doesn't come back they should send another to look for him, and he will get taken out as well. That leaves twelve. After that we will get into positions to rush the men. Abe will use his element to burn the man who has Paul's hand that is holding the gun. When he drops the gun, one of the guardians will take out a knife he has concealed on him and throw it at I'm, hopefully taking him out. Karolina will yell for Paul to run over here and then we all rush the men. I take the leader though. He's all mine.

Everyone knows the plan. We are all getting ready to take the plan out. Lissa and Adrian are staying back with the Belikov's and Mia. Were going to need them safe incase we need someone to be healed. And, well, she's still the Queen. The Royal Guard is not to happy about leaving her without a guardian, and I'm not either, but its the only way.

Dimitri comes over to me and grabs me by the waist and kisses me passionately.

"What was that for?" I asked him, a little light headed. He looked me deep in the eyes.

"Just incase,"

"Come one Comrade, you know me, it takes a lot more than silly arrogant humans with guns to take me down." I smiled at him. He smiled back but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Hey, I'll be fine. Just worry about the plan and don't get distracted." He nodded and we got ready to go. I nodded at Abe and Christian. The understood and both closed there eyes. The alarm went off, and the plan began.

**Review please if you like it and want more! I'd like at least two reviews:D**


	4. AN NOTE

**A/N Note**

**sorry i haven't updated. its just with exams and projects and homework I've been so busy. my first exam is this thursday (january 26th) and I've been busting my butt studying. my last exam is February 1st, so i will try and will most likely have the next chapter up the next couple days after that:) and if i your lucky i'll have the next TWO chapters:D please be patient and all the people with exams, you understand my pain:')**

**XxdudealiciousxX**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: here it is! Chapter four! I apologize for the delay. i know i said thursday or friday, but my parents had other plans -.- but i got it up today! i got in trouble for being up late but i gt it! the things i do for you:P well, i hope you enjoy it!**

The alarm went off, and as I suspected, one of the men went off to see why it went off. After he left, Guardian Uveal went after him, slowly and quietly. I waited to see if any of them noticed that they were missing a captive. They didn't. That was good. As long as this stays as planned we will be out of here in no time. Ten minutes had passed, and the man still hadn't checked in. The leader sent another guy to check on him. Jim, I think. He left, and another five minutes passed.

"Where the hell are they?" Leader guy said. he sounded annoyed. that pleased me. i glanced at Abe, who was standing near Janine. i gave him a slight nod and he nodded in return. i looked at everyone else and gave them a look that said 'be ready'. i looked at Karolina. she was shaken but she was ready to do what needed to be done. it took a few minutes but then the man holding Paul yelled out in pain. he dropped the gun and clutched his hand, in turn releasing Paul.

"Now," I whisper yelled to Guardian Belin. He pulled a knife he kept concealed in his boot and flung it with astounding accuracy. It hit the man in the chest and he went down.

"Now!" I yelled and we charged. The men guarding the doors ran forward on the leaders command and went after the Royal Guard. Janine and Eddie went after the two watching over the captives, Dimitri and Alberta went after the three that were going towards the Moroi who were being guarded by Christian and Abe and Guardian Uveal who came back in. I went after the leader as he went for Paul who was running towards his mothers cries for him. I ran up and decked him in the head just as he was grabbing for Paul. He fell backwards and Paul fell to the ground. I checked to see he was okay and then turned my attention back on this guy.

He got up and wiped the blood off his face. He muttered a curse and went for his gun. I kicked it out of his grasp and it went flying across the floor. He growled and swung for my head.i ducked easily and swiped at his feet. He jumped above and kicked out. He got me in the face and my head snapped backwards. _So, he knows some moves of his own. _I got back up as he dove for his gun. I jumped after him. He was just about to grab his gun when I grasped his feet and pulled him backwards. He flipped on his back and kicked upwards. I was ready this time though and dodged it.

I twisted his ankle sharply and he let out a cry of pain. He glared at me intensely and somehow got out of my grip. By the time I realized what just happened he was able to grab his gun and stood up, the gun pointing at my head. I stood there, taking in my surroundings. Four of the ten men, not including the leader, were laying on the ground either dead or unconscious. Two of the Royal Guard were dead also. Them and Janine were fighting off the last of the men. Eddie and Guardian Belin were with The Moroi and the Belikov's' getting healed by Lissa and Adrian. Paul and Karolina weren't with them. _Where are they?_ I noticed that Dimitri and Alberta were slowly coming up behind leader guy, who was still pointing the gun at my head.

"so, miss rose, what are you going to do now? should i kill you, or make you watch him die?" he moved the gun so it was pointing behind me. i turned around and saw Paul, standing with his mother clutching him, who was bleeding profusely from her leg. i turned and glared as Dimitri jumped on his back. i saw before it happened and quickly jumped to move them out of the way as the gun went off. i felt a sharp, intense main in my shoulder as he was brought down by Dimitri. i kept back a yell of pain as i helped Karolina back to the group. Dimitri had Leader guy unconscious on the ground and was making his way back here in a rush.

"Ohmigod, Rose! Are you okay?" Lissa ran over to me with a scared look in her eye.

"I'm fine Liss, no need to worry." I replied. I looked around and saw that other than Eddie and Guardian Uveal, and the two Royal guards who were killed, we sustained minimal damage. All the other captors were long gone form the airport and right now I was concerned about getting out of here before the police and reporters got here. The last thing we need is the whereabouts of the Moroi Queen broadcasted across the country.

Dimitri came up behind me and looked at my arm.

"Rose, the bullet is still lodged in your shoulder. You need to get it looked at immediately." I sighed in defeat and we all got into the vehicles. I was sitting in the back with Christian and Lissa who was making a fuss about my protest to let her heal it.

"For the last time Lissa no, I don't want you to risk the Darkness from Spirit now that we are no longer bonded. I have told you this a million time." I said sternly.

"But Rose," she began. "No," I said.

"Rose is right," Dimitri started, "as much as I would love it to be healed, we cannot risk your well-being. As the Queen, you must be kept safe. As well, you can't heal it while the bullet is still in her shoulder unless you want to heal it in shoulder." He was driving along with Abe in the front seat. Janine was in the back behind me with Eddie who was passed out from a hit to the head, Alberta and Mia who was fussing over him. The Belikovs' were in the other SUV with the rest of the Royal Guard. Lissa huffed in response and fell back into her seat. I could tell as much as she didn't want to admit it, she knew we were right. It was bad enough that the Queen of the Moroi was prone to go crazy from Spirit madness. We didn't need to help it along. The drive to the court was slow and I was becoming tired. my shoulder was numb, and Christian who was holding a towel to my shoulder noticed my sluggishness.

"Hey, Dimitri, can you pick up the pace?" he said. Dimitri looked back along with Abe and Janine leaning forwards. He noticed how hard i was trying to stay awake and picked up speed.

"We are about five minutes or so away."

"You still there little girl?" Abe said. "Just as much as you old man," I smirked. He chuckled along with my mother.

"You still got spunk even after being shot." She said. I let out a breath of hair that was something in between a gasp and laugh.

"We're here." Dimitri said. We stopped at the Court gates, told them the situation, and they let us through. We stopped and he got out of the vehicle. Dimitri came around the other side and picked me up once Lissa was out of the vehicle. He jogged into the palace on the way to the infirmary. Behind us, A still unconscious Eddie was being carried by my mother right behind us. Dimitri burst into the infirmary and the receptionist snapped her head up. The lady saw Dimitri carrying a sluggish Rose Hathaway and called for the doctor. Dimitri walked across the room as Dr. Oldenski came into the room.

"Whats happened this time?" She said as she rushed to meet him.

"Gun shot wound to the right shoulder. Its still lodged in there. She's lost quiet a bit of blood." He handed me over to a male nurse who took me to and operating room, the doctor behind us. "You'll have to wait in the waiting area with everyone else." She said to Dimitri as everyone else, excluding Lissa, Christian and the Royal guard came into view as I was whisked into the OR. Lissa and Christian, I'm sure, were probably dealing with the Council going over what had happened. I bet she was not to happy about being here with me but this was protocol and she had to abide. I was laid on a table, and the doctors went to work. Dr. Oldenski was transferred to the Court about two months ago. Lissa had suggested it to her before we left for Court during a check up on the Academy and she took the offer. She has been working here ever since. She said it wasn't the same as the Academy but she liked it and had made some nice friends.

I felt the IV needle go in my arm and the anesthetic started to take affect.

"Don't worry Rose you will be fine." The doctor said to me as i drifted under.

**Review! plz! XDXD**


	6. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Hello to all my readers! it is chapter 4 here ready for you to read! i made it a little longer for you and i will try and make them all longer for you. I have a question for you though. The first person to answer it will have the next Chapter dedicated to them:)**_

_**What are the names of all the royal Moroi? My computer is being stupid and won't let me use Google at the moment or any search device. I've uploaded this on a different computer, so yea.**_

_**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns everything except the plot and my own character. **  
><em>

_Screams, yells, shouts, surrounded me. Everything was blurring past me. To my right I saw Dimitri, yelling orders to people, Guardians, telling them to get everyone out. I saw Lissa being dragged out by Christian, kicking and screaming literally. He didn't look to happy. I saw Janine and Abe yelling at someone. They had a look of fear on there faces. I had no idea what was going on. I felt something move beside me. I looked over and saw a monstrous beast. It was huge. There were Guardians and Moroi fighting it together, and losing badly. It had tentacles with razors on the undersides, a mouth that covered the entire face. I couldn't see any facial features beside that. I heard someone scream my name. I looked back over to see that it was Dimitri standing there with Adrain and Alberta along with my parents. I tried to walk over to them but I was frozen in place. I was scared all of a sudden. A terrifying chill ran through me, as I felt something wet and slimy wrap around my ankles. I was pulled to the ground and was being dragged towards that monster._

"_Do not be afraid child," _

_The voice was inside my head. I didn't recognize it._

"_You will save everything,"_

_I turned around to face the beast as it pulled me to its mouth with a monstrous roar._

My eyes snapped open to a bright light. I closed them again and slowly let them adjust to the brightness. When I could see, I looked around the room I was in. It had white walls, fluorescent lights, and a few chairs in the corner of the room. I was laying on a small cot with white sheets covering me. I was in the infirmary. Again. I sighed and flopped down onto the bed when a sharp pain went through my shoulder. I hissed at it and went to grab my shoulder. I then noticed the IV's in my hand. I looked at my shoulder and saw the bandages on it. It was then that the pervious events came back to me. The airport, them men in masks, Paul, me getting shot. I growled at the thought of the leader man. Asshole.

I laid in the bed and the dream came back to me. That was a, different, dream. I had no idea what it was about or what brought it on. When I thought back to it, trying to find details about it, it scattered. Whatever. It as just a dream. I let it slip away and laid on the bed, listening to the repeat beeping of the monitors when someone opened the door. Dr. Oldenski walked in looking down at her clipboard.

"Hey doc," I said. My voice was slightly rasped, from what I was guessing was the lack of water. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Rose, it's good to see that you are awake. How are you feeling?" she walked over to the side of the bed and laid the clipboard on the side table.

"Fine. A little pain in my shoulder and my throats dry but other than that I'm doing good."

She checked the monitors and my vitals and then walked to the other side. She lifted my bandage and checked my wound. "It's healing nicely, I am just going to put some peroxide on it to keep away and bacteria or infection. This may sting slightly." She grabbed the bottle from the side table and dabbed it on with a Q-tip. Its stung a little but only for a second.

"How long have I been out?" I asked her.

"About two days. But thats only because of the anesthetic. Your shoulder is doing fine. You can get out of here now if you would like." She said.

"Already?" I said in surprise.

"The bullet, though was lodged in, only nicked an artery, and didn't cause to much damage. I would rather have you rest for one more day, but knowing how much you hate being here in bed rest, you would leave anyways." She smiled at me. She did have a point. I got up slowly, and swung my legs over the side. I got out with some help from the doc. My legs were a little weak from the blood loss and lack of movement but soon I was walking by myself. I walked to the door and walked out into the hall. Dr. Oldenski walked with me to the waiting room.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Well, Queen Vasilisa-"

"Lissa, you know she prefers Lissa." I interrupted. She just smiled at me.

"Lissa, has been dealing with her duties since the attack, with Lord Ozera-Christian," she caught herself "and Dimitri since he is his Guardian. Your parents went to get settled in there room as well as Alberta and the Belikovs'." At the mention of Dimitri's family I remembered that Karolina had been shot in this ordeal.

"Doc, hows Karolina?" I asked a little uneasily.

She looked at me and smiled though it didn't reach her eyes.

"The bullet went right through her leg but had hit an artery. We were able to stop the bleeding and patch her back up, and she is on bed rest right now." She was leaving something out.

"But,"

"She is still quiet shaken from the whole ordeal, and has gotten herself in a bit of a she should be out of here soon. I just have to run a few tests and she will be free in a few hours." She finished.

"Take me to her." She nodded and we turned down a corridor. We came up to a room with the number 143 on it. Dr. Oldenski motioned for me to go in. I opened the door slowly and poked my head into the room. I saw Karolina laying on the hospital cot, looking out the window with a thoughtful, yet sad look on her face. I knew what was bothering her. I walked in and closed the door. The sound caused her to snap her head in my direction. I smiled at her and she smiled back, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Roza, I'm glad you are okay," she said.

"I'm glad you are too." I replied and came over to sit on the edge of the bed. "Hows Paul?" I asked.

"He okay. A little shaken but that's to be expected." Her eyes lost focus as she stared out into space.

"Hey," I said softly as i saw her eyes start to water. I pulled her into a hug.

"I almost lost him," she said, through silent tears. "I couldn't handle it if I lost him to." She said and then the sobs came. They racked her body in great heaves. I just held her and let her cry. She kept muttering through the tears and sobs how much she missed her and how she wished she was in her arms. About four months ago, Dimitri and I were visiting his family. We went on a walk and were out longer than we wanted. It was already dark on our way back, when a group of Strigoi attacked us. Dimitri, Victoria and I fought them off pretty well, but one managed to get past us. He went after Sonya who was holding her new born daughter Natalya, when Zoya managed to get away from her mother and run over to 'protect' her aunty and new baby cousin. The Strigoi grabbed her instead and fled away. Karolina screamed for her baby, causing Dimitri to look over and see the guy running with a frantic Zoya. He ran after her, faster than I have ever seen him run. I was right there on his heels. But the Strigoi was to fast for us. He escaped in near by trees. Dimitri and I were in shock over what just happened. As we made our way back, the heartbreaking sobs from Karolina and the family snapped us out of our reverie. Dimitri fell to the ground and sat there with silent tears running down his face. I sat beside him sobbing my heart out. We held each other.

It was a sad visit after that. The whole house was in a state of depression, and Karolina tried once to even take her own life.

_Everyone was out for the day. Olena and Yeva went to visit Oksana and Mark, Sonya took the kids out shopping with her and Dimitri had to go get some hardware stuff to fix a leak in the basement. I was walking up to my room when I heard faint cried coming from the bathroom. I went over to the door and knocked on it. The crying stopped and it was silent._

"_Hello?" I said. "Karolina, is that you?" There was no answer. I was about to leave and giver her privacy when I saw blood come from under the door. I became very worried, and I went to opened the door. It was locked so I rammed through it. I walked in on a sad sight. Karolina was sitting on the ground against the wall, with a knife in her hand near her bleeding wrists. I ran to the hall closet and grabbed some towels and pushed them against her wrists. She started crying again._

"_I just want it to end, I just want the pain to stop." She cried._

"_I know you do but can you be as selfish as to take your own life to get away from it?" I said sternly. She looked at me in surprise._

"_Selfish?" She inquired._

"_If you were to die today, how do you think everyone would feel? Your mother would probably die inside after losing her grandchild and then her first daughter. Your grandmother would never be her same charming self. Your sisters would never be as spunky as they are, and Dimitri would probably blame himself like he does for Zoya's death."_

"_He blames himself?" She said. She looked surprised at first but ti soon wore off. "Of course he does, he blames himself for everything." She sighed._

"_And then theres Paul. He just lost his sister. Do you really think he wants to lose his mother to?" I asked her. She just burst into more tears and dropped the knife. I picked to up and put it in the sink then sat back down with her. _

"_How do you make the pain go away?" She asked._

"_You don't. You learn to live with it and learn to remember them for the good things in life and the happy times together. Mourn them for a little while but don't let there death rule your life. Let it make you stronger and never forget her." I finished and she had stopped crying. She just sat there in silence with me. I don't know how long we sat like that but I heard the door open downstairs. Footsteps made there way up the stairs and towards the bathroom._

"_Roza? Where are you-oh my lord!" Dimitri gasped when he saw us. He ran and came back with bandages in his hands. _

"_Karolina, что вы делали?" He muttered in his native tongue. After living with him for two months and being with his family, I had started to pick up on some Russian. I think he said something along the line of what happened or what did you do. She looked at him and pulled him into a death hug he wasn't expecting._

"_It was not your fault," She whispered. I knew this was going to be a very heart to heart chat between sister and brother so I left them to talk._

When her sobs slowed, she sat up slowly. I realized I had been crying to. I wiped her tears then mine.

"Thank you for saving my baby, and for saving the family and everyone and thank you for being who you are." She said with a small smile. I smiled at her and got up to let her rest. She looked exhausted after a cry like that. Before I slipped out I mentioned that she would be out soon, after the doc ran some tests. I walked out of the room and made my way back to the waiting area. When I entered I found Lissa, along with Christian and Dimitri talking to the doctor about my whereabouts.

"Well," she started. "She right there." She pointed at me with a smile. Lissa turned and I smiled at her.

"Miss me?" She ran over and gave me a gentle hug.

"Of course, it's not the same without your constant comments on Moroi politics." She smirked.

"Is that a subtle hint that I complain to much?" I asked in mock surprise.

"Ha, only you would call that subtle Rose." Christian remarked. I rolled my eyes and looked over at Dimitri. He locked eyes with me and made his way over, a smile playing at his lips. Lissa moved out of the way and back over to Christian. Dimitri enveloped me into a hug. "Roza, I'm so glad you are okay." He whispered in my ear as he settled me back down on the ground and kissed me gently on the lips. Christian cleared his throat before things became to heated.

"We should get you back to your room so you can change out of those hospital scrubs and into nice clothes for dinner tonight." Lissa said.

"Dinner? When was this planned?" I ask curiously.

"This morning. Dr. Oldenski said that you would be awake sometime today so we made plans to have dinner with everyone tonight. As well, Eddie is better and is at Mia's right now, she is taking care of him. Jill and her mother are flying in and will be here in a couple hours. Dinner is at six." She finished.

"What time is it now?" I asked.

"Three thirty-seven," Dimitri responded. I sighed and we began our walk back to our room. The sound of that never gets old. Me and Dimitri walked in silence when he broke it.

"Did you see Karolina? I haven't had a chance to see her yet with everything."

"She's doing fine. Doc said she will be able to leave in a few hours after some tests. She's," I paused for a second. "She was pretty upset when I came in. With Paul almost being killed it brought back up the incident from a few months ago." I didn't have to say which one. He knew. He got a distant look in his eye and mine started to sting. Even though me and Dimitri were not married, I still thought of them as my family. I loved Zoya like she was my own niece. I missed her so much. I vowed that if I ever came across the bastard that took her I would kill him slowly.

We walked the rest of the way to the room, chattering a little about tonight. I was excited to see everyone and talk with them about what was going on. I was also happy to see Jill again. I hadn't seen her in a while and it was time we had a good chat she could tell me what was the newest news in the Academy with me gone now, I needed to see how old Stanna Montana was holding up. I smiled at the though of his old nickname. I remember calling him that when we went for a check up on the Academy when we suggested to Dr. Oldenski about transferring.

_I walked down the halls of my old school hallways. It looked exactly the same. And when I say exactly I mean right down to the dents in the walls from fights and scratches from couples writing there names in the walls. As I was walking I saw Stan come around the corner. This was my chance._

"_Hey, Stan," I yelled. He turned around and saw the surprise and annoyance in his eyes. I ran up to meet him._

"_How you doing Stan? Long time no see." I smiled at him._

"_Not long enough I see." He said grimly. I just smiled wider._

"_Hey, come on Stan, you know you love me." _

"_No, not really. I have to go Hathaway. Incase you forgot, I work here." He began to walk away when the bell rang and the kids started to enter the hallways. The kids were first years, the majority. I so could not pass this up. _

"_Bye Stanna Montana! See you around!" I yelled. All the kids started laughing and from his back view I could see a vein in hie neck start to bulge. I took that as my cue to run. I laughed all the way back to where Lissa was in Kirova's office._

"_Rose, whats so funny?" She asked. _

"_Oh just some prank a kid pulled." I hid a smirk as she began to discuss things with Kirova._

That was a moment in my life. And as Dimitri and I walked into the bedroom, I planned to make more of them.

**Review!:D**


	7. Chapter 6

Unfortunately, making new memories will have to wait.

It was almost five-forty five and I was running late. As usual. Dimitri was down the hall by the front door waiting for me as I finished putting on my make up and was trying to find my shoes. They had to be _some_where. I had ended up pulling apart the whole room looking for them. I finally gave up and yelled for Dimitri.

"Dimitri,"

"Yes, Rose?"

I walked over to the hallway as I said, "Have you seen my-" I stopped when I saw him leaning on the door frame, arms crossed twirling my shoes in his hand with a smirk on his face. "Have I seen your shoes?" He said.

I couldn't hide my smile as I walked over to him. I went to grab them when he moved them out of my reach and grabbed my out stretched hand. "You didn't say please Roza," He said. I saw his eyes look me up and down, "You look beautiful." I was in a long deep red dress that grazed the floor lightly, had a low cleavage cut and strings that tied around to the back of my neck. There was nothing on the dress but the material shined and was so light that it twirled if I even moved a little. My hair was curled and left down in large ringlets that hung around my shoulders.

"Not to bad yourself Comrade," He was dressed in black pants, a white dress shirt with an unbuttoned suit jacket. His hair was also down and was framing his already beautiful face. He leaned in to me and just as our lips almost touched I spun around and grabbed my shoes, causing him to trip in the process. He turned around and looked at me in surprise.

"Come on Comrade, we don't want to be late now do we?" I said as I put on my shoes. He shook his head and muttered something to low for me to hear. When he looked back at me he had a smile on his face. "No," he said, "we don't want to be late."

I finished putting on my shoes and we headed to the dinner. It was being held in Lissa and Christians dinning room. It was going to be Dimitri and me, my parents, the Belikovs', Lissa and Christian, Adrian, Mia, Jill and her mother, and Alberta. This dinner was to see everyone before the engagement dinner which would have the Royal families as well. As we walked there we met my parents on the way. I had to do everything in my power not to let my mouth hang open as I looked upon my mother

The infamous Janine Hathaway, stone faced killer was wearing a dress. A dress! I couldn't believe it. The dress was a dark green that ended mid calf. It had thick straps that formed a V shape at her chest with a tie going around just under her bust. The rest of the dress flowed out loosely hanging around her legs nicely. She had her bright red hair pinned up with some strands hanging around her face and diamond earrings on. She looked slightly uncomfortable in this outfit of hers. Abe of course was wearing his usual flashy attire, with a nice suit and a bright scarf. He seemed to be enjoying her discomfort.

"Wipe that look of your face Rosemarie." She said to me. I composed myself and smiled at her.

"You look beautiful mom." And she did. The dress brought out her green eyes in such a way they sparkled.

"As do you little girl," Abe said as he walked over to talk to Dimitri about something. We continued on our way.

"Hows your shoulder?" Janine asked.

"It's fine, a little sore but fine." She nodded and we continued our small talk until we got to Lissa's room. As we got there the Guardians posted outside her room opened the doors for us. We entered to see mostly everyone else had seemed to arrive. Lissa looked up to see me and smiled as she walked over to see me along with Christian and Adrian. She gave me a hug as she asked how I was feeling.

"I'm fine," I said with a smile. I looked around and noticed that the only people missing were Jill and her mother. "Where is Jill and Emily?"

As the words left my mouth I saw the two of them enter along with a young boy about Jill's age. She looked around and spotted us and a grin broke out on her face.

"Rose!" she yelled as she jumped into my arms. I steadied my self not quiet ready for the impacts. I laughed and hug her back matching her grip. As she pulled back she looked at Lissa. Things between them have still been quiet awkward and tense. I knew it was going to take her a while not to look at her and see her fathers betrayal. And she seems to think Jill has a thing for Christian, which I've promptly told her is nuts. Jill has been at St. Valds since Lissa became ruler, and I knew Jill missed her even though things were though for her.

Jill looked at Lissa and gave her a small, nervous smile. Lissa hesitated, then with some force, gave her a smile and opened her arms for her to come fir a hug. Jill beamed and ran into her. Lissa looked surprised, but a little happy as well. I smiled at the two sisters hoping thing will progress from here. Jill went around with her hello hugs to everyone.

"Um," Jill started. "I'd like to introduce Peter, my, uh, boyfriend." Blush rose to her face as she spoke, and Peter looked slightly abashed. He bowed to Lissa, "Its an honor to be here, Your Majesty."

"Please, you don't have to call me that." Lissa smiled at him as he rose. "You are a friend here." He nodded with a small smile, and Jill hugged him. I walked over to him. He was cute, with light brown hair and hazel eyes. He was tall, but not overly tall for a Moroi. He was slightly more tanned than most and was slightly built. He had a very nice smile that lit up when he looked at Jill. He was head over heels for her. You could see it in his eyes. I held out my hand for him to shake. He had a firm grip.

"Hello, I'm Rose Hathaway. Nice to meet you Peter..?"

"Badica, Peter Badica." So, a Royal. Well at least it wont be criticized for them dating like it would if the Dragomir Princess was dating a non-royal.

I smiled. "Nice to meet you Peter Badica."

"Way to go Jail bait." Adrian said as he ruffled her hair. She looked at him annoyed but with a smile. We all continued to talk when Lissa called everyone to the table to eat.

"Thank God," I stated to Dimitri. "I'm starving." He smiled and replied "You are _always _starving." I playfully hit him at his truthful words.


	8. AN NOTEAgain Sorry!

**A/N: Please go back and read the last chapter. I changed it up to where Dimitri and Rose meet Jainie and Abe. I am working on the next chapter as we speak! I'm sorry for my forever updates. I'm not making any excuses right now because I'm sure you don't want to hear them but i will NOT abandon the story. Iwill finishes it how ever long it takes so please be patient and review to let me know if you like it. It really helps motivate me to get on a computer and type when I see reviews. even if you review on this here please! you have no idea how much it means to me that people like and read my stuff. I will get the next chapter up as soon as possible!**


	9. Chapter 7

**A/N: Well seeing all those reviews when i got home from camping his weekend made me jump for joy! 11 reviews! you guys rock XD here the next chapter. hope you enjoy! :3**

***IMPORTANT***

**Side note: Would you be interested in a lemon in the next chapter? it wont be a full on pornography but i will but a small one IF i get reviews asking for one. if i don't get any or only like one or two or more saying no i wont. so if you'd like one let me know!**

***IMPORTANT***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire academy or its characters.**

We were all seated at the large dinning table Dimitri on my left and Lissa on my right at the head of the table. Beside her was Christian, then my parents, Alberta, Adrian, Mia, Eddie, Peter then Jill at the other head. Beside her is her mother, Olena, Yeva, Sonya who was holding Zory her son, then Karolina, Paul and Victoria beside Dimitri. It was quiet hectic at the table but Lissa made it work. The dinner was just being brought out and it smelled scrumptious. There was Pork loin steaks, mashed and sliced potatoes, carrots and corn, meatballs, buns with butter and plates of assorted fruit.

"Wow Liss, you've really out done yourself." I said as I started scooping and forking things onto my plate.

"I have to agree with Rose on this, well done Lissa." My mother commented. It took her quiet a while not to call her 'Your Majesty' or 'My queen.' But as the two got closer they became friends and it got easier for her.

"Thank you, I made sure there was more than enough for everyone that was coming."

She said with a smile. Dinner continued and talk carried on.

"So, Adrian," Lissa began, "where have you been these past months?" This peaked my interest. I've been wondering where he's been myself.

"Ive been in Romania visiting family, and then went to Italy for a few weeks." He said.

"Was is good?" I said.

"Very much so. It was nice being out and seeing the site. And girls." He said with a wink. I rolled my eyes to see things haven't changed. "Is there a girl you've set sites on?" Christian added. I wanted to know this too. I hope he found one, he deserves a girl who will love him back.

"Maybe," He said with a sly smile. I noticed him take a small, quick glance at Victoria which she returned. Lissa saw it as well and we made eye contact. Even without the bond we could still communicate and it was saying _oooooh_. Lucky for him Dimitri was engrossed in a conversation with Abe about Guardian numbers and new techniques on fighting. Dinner continued, and everyone was about done when I decided it was time for a toast. I cleared my throat and when I had everyones attentions I stood with my glass.

"I want to make a toast before we finish dinner." I turned to Lissa and Christian. "Lissa, you and me have been sisters for as long as I can remember. We've always been there for each other since kindergarten with that stupid teacher." Some giggles came from the group of people for they knew I was talking about the teacher making five year olds spell Rosemarie Hathaway and Vasilisa Dragomir, the I called her a fascist bastard and threw a block at her head. "Through living through death, life, adventure, heart ache, disaster and true love. We have always been there for each other even if it took a while to get there in our hearts we always were. I love you so much and I wish you the best of luck and ecstatic happiness in your marriage to Fire crotch over there, who even though I fight and tease with constantly, will always love as a brother." I got some awes there. And Christian gave me a broad smile. "To the happy couple, live long and live happy. Cheers!" I held up my glass and everyone followed suit. Lissa had some tears in her eyes.

"Oh Rose, you never cease to amaze me." She said as she engulfed me in a hug.

"You know me, always full of surprises."

The night continued on, and near ten Karolina and Sonya left with the children, after Zory had been passed around in everyones arms being the new baby and all. I smiled and at the memory of me holding her.

_I was talking with Jill and Peter about there classes and how Stan was doing then I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Sonya standing there with Zory in her arms. _

"_Hi, did you want to hold him?" She asked. I nodded with great enthusiasm. _

"_Yes, yes please." She placed her carefully in my arms. I had his shoulder in my arm to support his head and my other arm wrapped around his little body. He was wide awake and curious. His eyes, the typical Belikov chocolate brown had a lighter tint to it than the rest of the family. I guessed it was because of the father, but you could still tell he was a Belikov. "Hi there, little boy, how are you?" I cooed. My heart swelled looking at this little angel in my arms who blubbered in response. Along with a pang in my heart. I want this is all that went through my head. The thought of having a child of my own to raise and flaunt to everyone and to have everyone fawn over. It made me sad that me and Dimitri could never have that. I looked up to see Dimitri looking at me. He had a smile on his face but I could see the same pain and thoughts in his eyes. I looked at Sonya who was starting at her son._

"_He beautiful. You are so lucky." You really are._

I was snapped out from my memories by being pushed back slightly. I turned around to see a very drunk Adrian trying very hard to stabilize himself. I wrinkled my nose, he smelled terrible.

"He-ey, l-little D-dham-mpir-r." It was so slurred I could barley make it out.

"Hi Adrian,"

"Isn't" hiccup "Thi-is a gr-r-rea-at part-y?" His eyes drooped and he started to fell but I caught him.

"He could someone take this drunkard home?" I yelled out to the crowd.

"I will." Victoria came up to us and grabbed his arm and put it around her neck and her arm around his waist.

"Your no f-fun littl-le Dha-a-amphi-ir" He slurred one last time before he passed out. I search his jacket until I found the flask in his jacket.

"How'd you know that was there?" Victoria asked.

"Lissa's only serving wine and champagne. He couldn't get that drunk on that alone." I opened and smelled the flask. Russian Vodka. Of course. I sighed and let her take him. I felt arms come around me and smelled his wonderful after shave. I sighed as I fell back into Dimitri's arms.

"How are you my love?" He said.

"I'm all right. Victoria offered to take a passed out Adrian home. He snuck in a flask of Russian Vodka, but I guess I shouldn't be surprised." He laughed slightly.

"No, you probably shouldn't. I think everyones going to head home soon. Its almost 12 and the engagement party with all the Royals is in two days." I had forgot about that. We were on duty during that night.

"Well, we better start saying good byes and make sure everyone gets home all right." While people weren't drinking Vodka, some people were bound to be tipsy. I only had one drink, so I was fine and Dimitri, being his usual Zen master self, didn't have one. We walked over to everyone checking on them making sure they had rides home or had a room here if they needed. Some were more persistent about them being able to drive, but we weren't letting them. Once everyone was home or settled down, me and Dimitri settled home.

"I saw you holding Zory tonight. You looked happy." He said. He had his mask up. I knew where this was leading to.

"Yes, I was." I said quickly. He nodded and kept looking straight. "Hey," I said as I pulled his arm to stop him. I faced him towards me. He wouldn't look me in the eyes so I pulled his face to me. I saw what I expected there; Sadness and guilt.

"Listen to me, I love you. I love you so much it hurts. I know you, we, would love to have a child, I wont deny that. But id rather live a life with you than a life with kids without you."

"I saw how happy you were. And how sad.I'm the only thing stopping you-"

"And I'm the only one stopping you from having a child."

"Yes, but I love you-" He stopped. Closed his eyes then sighed realizing what he was saying.

"Look at me." He did. I leaned up and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around me and deepened the kiss. We pulled away and looked at each other.

"Your right," He said.

"Of course." I said with a smile.

**Review please! and again if you want a small lemon, include it in your review!**


	10. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! :D You guys are awesome! the beginning of this chapter is a lemon. Its not very descriptive so it should be fine for younger audience to skim through. When you get to the *** its done for those who don't want to read it at all. enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy or its characters!**

We got back to my room and after that talk we both needed to show each other how much we loved them. We started a slow kiss that soon accelerated as we made our way to the bed. He lay on top of me as he began to take off my dress. I traveled down his neck placing kisses as I went. Once my dress was off he brought my lips back to his. He then repeated what I was doing and kissed down my neck to my chest. I moaned as he continued farther down to my breasts.

He put his mouth on the tip and gently sucked and bit it as his hand kept busy with the other one. My moans became more frequent as he started to bring me to my climax. He switched his mouth and hand to give each the same attention. Just before I was to climax he stopped and and kissed down my stomach.

"Your such a tease, you know that?" I said with a smile. He laughed in response. He continued as he came to my underwear and slowly pulled them off and threw them across the room.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" He said

"Yes, but I never tire of hearing it." I gasped and moaned loudly as his mouth and fingers went down on me between my thighs. He had such a magical touch. He went deep inside me and again almost had me at my climax when he pulled out and came back up to me and looked me in my eyes with a smirk on his face.

"You think your just so funny don't you?"

"I like to think so." He replied. Just as he came to kiss me I flipped us over so I was on top of him.

"Lets see how you like it." I said with a smirk as I began to take off his jacket and shirt. Once it was off I made small butterfly kisses down his neck and chest when I soon found what I was looking for. I made small ministrations around his nipples with my mouth and hand similar to what he had done to me. He groaned and moaned as I did this. And just like he did I stopped just before climax. He groaned in slight frustration and humor. I laughed at this.

"Not as much fun when its done to you." I smirked. I continued downward to his pants and unzipped and took them off along with his boxers. I came back up to his member and took him in my mouth. He groaned loudly and twitched under me as a continued. I again brought him to his climax and stopped. He laughed at this and pulled me back up and flipped us and looked me dead in the eyes as he slowly penetrated me. As much as I wanted to close my eyes and throw my head back I wanted to keep our eyes locked as this happened. To pour my love and happiness into him as I made love to this man who will forever be with me. As my climax was brought closer and closer I could feel that his was to. When it finally came the release was exhilarating. We collapsed on the bed together panting.

"Do you believe me know that I am perfectly happy with you?" I asked him. He looked at me and kissed me one more time before he wrapped his arms around me and pulled the blankets up.

"Yes, my Milaya."

~VA~

"_Do not be afraid child,"_

_Screams, yells._

"_You will save everything,"_

_Sorrow, pain._

_I turned around to face the beast as it pulled me to its mouth with a monstrous roar. _

I shot up out of bed with a gasp. Again, I've had this dream. I looked at the clock.

4:30

I looked over at Dimitri. He was still sound asleep. I got out from the bed and walked over to the window. It was still light out. What was with this dream? Thats twice no I've had it. It was the day of the Royal engagement party. Yesterday I had helped Lissa get some last minute things together while Dimitri and Christian had gone out to do some business.

I didn't know what to make out of this dream. It was so bizarre but felt so real. I have a bad feeling too. I had learned to trust my bad feelings, so I was going to make sure I was extra alert tonight at the party. I sighed and then crawled back into bed with Dimitri. I laid awake, not able to sleep seeing as we would be getting up in a couple hours to work out then head to see Lissa and Christian. I also didn't really want to have that dream again. I shivered. It was so creepy and.. Scary. I'm surprised it scares me. Usually it wouldn't because I know dreams aren't real but still. Eventually I did fall into a bit of a restless sleep. I was awoken by Dimitri getting out of bed to go for his shower. As we got ready, Dimitri noticed I was a little off.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a weird dream last night. Nothing to worry about." He just nodded, knowing if I wanted to tell him about it I would have already. We headed to the gym together hand in had. On the way we got some rude and disgusted looks from a few Moroi and even a Guardian or two. We've gotten used to them over the past few months. And being so close to the King and Queen, Thats all they were. No one wanted to risk the Wrath of the Queen by making comment or spreading rumors. Some great kicks from that.

We got to the gym and did our regular work out. Ran laps around the track after stretching, then hit the weights in the workout room and then some sparring. Then we would do cool down stretches. Through this we would chat and make jabs and as the time went on the dream started to fade to the back of my mind. Though that bad feeling did stay. After, we headed down to Lissa's room. As we came up we heard a high pitched scream and then a crash. We ran in along with a few other Guardian posted into her room with steaks out and guns ready. I surveyed the area and found no enemies in the vicinity. What I did see made me fall to the ground in hysteria. There stood Lissa with a rolled up newspaper, killing what looked like a very large bug and Christian on his but, wide eyed with a broken vase on the ground which, by the looks of it, was knocked over by him when he fell into the desk.

The others soon realized what had happened and relaxed and put there weapons away. A few had smiled on there faces and others look like they were trying very hard not to laugh. Dimitri being one of them. Lissa ran over to Christian to help him up who was a very bright red.

"What, the hell Christian?" I said between laughs.

"Hey, in my defense, I went to grab the newspaper and it appeared out of no where on my hand." He said defensively.

"It was a bug," I replied, my laughter calming as Dimitri helped me up.

"No, it was a huge spider the size of my head!" He exclaimed.

"You stilled screamed like a girl." He didn't have response for that other than a few grumbled choice words. Lissa tried comforting him telling him how manly he was and all that crap. All I know is that is so going in my wedding speech.

After we called off the other Guardians telling them it was a false alarm, I met up with the Guardians on duty tonight to lay out shifts and areas they will be.

"All right, Belikov, Castle and I along with the Queens personal guards will be in the dinning room. Uveal, Belin, Johnson and Davis will cover the exits, while Belikov, Castle, Magnusen, Shick, Richardson and I will be walking the room, checking windows and what not. The rest of you," I pointed to fifteen of the twenty-five extra Guardians staffed tonight. "Will take the outside perimeter. Jacobs, Shier, Coleman, Gearson, Holden, Coxford, Taylor and Pearson, you will take the outside perimeter. The rest of you will walk the halls of the palace outside the room. You ten," I pointed to the rest. "Will alternate with the outside guards through the night. Every few hours or so. You all got it?" I got a collective yes from them all. "Good." They all dispersed to there designated areas. They guests would be arriving in an hour or so, so Dimitri, Eddie andI along with the rest of the Royal Guard headed to the dinning room.

~VA~

"Still all clear, over."

"Same here, over."

"Good job guys, keep it up, only a few more hours." I said back to the Guards checking in as schedule. The party had been ob for hours now and nothing other than talk and gossip on the Queens wedding had happened. It has been pretty quiet. All the Royals were here; Badica, Conta, Dashkov, Dragomir, Drozdov, Ivashkov, Lazar, Ozera, Szelsky, Voda, Zeklos, Tarus. As well as all the people at our little get together were here. I had heard some talk and snide remarks about there being non-royals here but no where near Lissa or Christian.

The night continued on and everyone was having fun. I guess my bad feeling was wrong after all.

"We have a situation here, over" Came over the radio from Guardian Gearson. I tensed. Maybe I spoke to soon.

"Whats wrong, over" I repeated back.

"Not sure yet. It seems a man was spotted running across the palace field. Some of the men are going to check it out, over."

"Negative. Send the Guardians off there shift, incase it is a diversion, over." I answered.

"Wait, I heard something, over" Gearson said. I could hear him walking through some bush.

"Gearson, what is it, over." There was no answer and then, "What is-By god." Followed by a loud scream of complete agony.

"Gearson! Gearson are you there? Whats going on, Gearson." There was no answer then his radio cut out completely. "Hello, anyone do you know what happened to Gearson?" I got no answer and thats when the doors all shut and the lights went out.


	11. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sooo heres the next chapter! :D I'm sorry for the really late delay on the cliffy. And this is a short chapter, but its late for me, and if i kept typing I'd get no sleep for my quiz tomorrow :'D. So here chapter 9. I hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy or its characters!**

At first there was a restless murmur among the crowd and the lights and doors. A Moroi man went to the doors to try to open them. When they wouldn't budge a few more did then the Guardians. Thats when panic began to set in. As people began to rush around trying to get out or merely just to panic, I went to find Lissa. I spotted her over near one of the walls, with a few of the Royal Guard, Davis, Uveal and Magnusen. As well as Dimitri. I ran over hoping someone would know what was going on.

"Belikov, Do you have any idea whats going on?"

"Not a clue." He replied. "We have been cut off with the other Guardians on duty outside. The rest of the Royal Guard in the room are trying to calm everyone down."

"There doing a smashing job." I mumbled. I walked over to the stage set up in the dinning room and looked out over the crowd. They were all at doors, trying to budge them open. Some doors were to the exits while others went into separate rooms part of the dinning hall. I brought my fingers up to my lips and through the mic let out a whistle. There was tremendous feed back and everyone stopped what they were doing to cover there ears. Well that got there attention.

"Alright everyone, listen up! I don't know whats going on right now but you need to calm down, and not panic-"

"Not panic? Were locked in a room with no way out!" a Moroi woman said. I think she was from the Lazar family.

"We have no idea who is staging this attack!" Said another lady.

"It's probably Strigoi!" Someone shouted. That caused everyone to panic again, as chaos was about to erupt.

"Hey, Hey!" I whistled again. They calmed down a bit. "Look, If the Strigoi were behind this they would have already attacked. I need you all to calm down while I, and the rest of the Guardians in here, work on a plan to get you all out safely." I got some confirmation from the crowd. At least now they aren't screaming anymore. I walked off stage over to Lissa and the others. My parents and the rest of our group had made there way over there.

"You guys okay?" I asked them.

"Were fine Kizim." Abe said. "Whats the plan?"

"Our first objective is to get the exits open. I'm going to put Davis, Belin, Johnson, Shick and Dimitri on that." They were the bigger of the Royal Guard so I got them doing the 'heavy lifting'. "The rest of us will do our best to keep the crowd calm and make sure no fights break out due to panic and fear-"

"_Hello everyone,"_

A voice interrupted me. Everyone perked up, looking for this voice that seemed to be coming from nowhere.

"_I do hope no one was hurt in my little capturing."_

"Who are you?!" yelled someone. "What do you want?"

"_What I want is a bit of fun and amusement. I have locked you all in this room for a specific reason; My enjoyment." _The voice, who belonged to a man was raspy but strong. I had no idea what he meant by "a bit of fun." Some of the girls in the group seemed a bit frightened, the men and Guardians more unsure.

"What do you mean by a bit of fun?" I asked the voice.

"_I'm glad that you asked. You see, were going to play a game. I guess you could call it a scavenger hunt. I want you all to find something for me. A trinket, a small, gold necklace. The first one to find this thing, will be free to go. But i must warn you, there are creatures now roaming the halls of the palace. So I suggest you be careful. Too da loo."_

"What the-" I began, when the doors opened, and the lights came back on. I began to speak up to talk, when all the Moroi began to run for the doors. Some were yelling that they needed to find that necklace, others were saying they were getting the hell out.

"No, stop!" But they weren't listening. "Shit." I turned back to my group. "Alright, some of us need to go after them and round them up. There are four doors. Two of us will go through each and track as many Moroi as we can. Eddie, you and me will go through the East door. The West, Dimitri and Uveal. North, I want mom and Belin and the South door I want Shick and Davis. The rest of you will stay and protect the Queen. That man said something about creatures. Keep your eyes sharp."

"Rose," Lissa said. I looked back at her. "Be careful. Something isn't right. There's something terrible out there." I looked in her eyes, and I could see how frightened she was. I've learned to trust spirit and I rust Lissa. I nodded to her.

"Alright, lets go." I looked over at Dimitri. He was worried. And honestly, so was I.

We walked through the doors, Me and Eddie were alert. There were a few stragglers just outside the door. We rounded them up and sent them inside. We kept on going. We tested the radio's to see if we could contact the other Guardians. So far we haven't had any luck.

"You have any idea who this mystery guy is?" Eddie inquired.

"Nope, not a single idea. Whoever he is, he's nuts."

"My bets he's an escaped Mental convict." He said. I had to agree with him. As we walked I noticed a bit of blood on the ground. I nudged Eddie and pointed to the blood. He took out his Stake as I did and we followed the blood. We came up to a corner and i walked slowly up to it. I didn't hear anything, and i counted to three for me and Eddie to jump around the corner. On the count of three we wiped around, and what I saw made my blood go cold.

**Review please! :D**

**Also, would you like some different point of views? I was originally going to keep it Rose, but i'll see what you want :)**


	12. Chapter 10

**A/N: So this is in Dimitri's POV for the first bit. The idea for this chapter was given to me by TheBookShelf. I will do some different POV's but only if needed. So a few through out the story. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy or its characters.**

As Rose left with Eddie to go to the East doors, I second guessed my decision not to tell her about Adrian and Vika not being around. I didn't want to worry here while she was on her job. I had noticed them leave the room through the West doors a little bit before this all happened. While Adrian may not be my favorite person, he is a good man. And I know Vika is smart enough not to let anything happen to fast. As long as he doesn't hurt her I will be fine with there relationship. But if he does hurt her, not even Rose will keep me from beating the snot out of him. Uveal and I made our way to the West doors. I hope I can find them safe.

Uveal didn't say much. We both were, as Rose called me, the strong silent type. This was serious and we didn't speak a word unless it had to do with what we were doing. We found multiple people roaming the halls. Some needed some persuasion to go back but others went quietly. We kept looking around, when there was a large crash, followed by some yelling. It was too distant and muffled to distinguish who it was, but Uveal and I took off in the direction it came from. It was quiet and I wasn't sure where to go. I stopped and so did Uveal.

"Do you hear anything?" I asked him.

"No," he replied. "What do you suggest we do?"

"Lets keep walking in the direction we heard the sound, and see if we can find what caused-" I was cut off by Uveal's hand waving at me to stop. I stopped and listened. I picked up on some gentle whispers. They were coming from down the hall inside a room down there. We slowly and quietly walked down. I grabbed my stake from my holster just to be prepared. Uveal walked up to the door, and had his hand hovering over the door nob. He looked at me and I nodded, signaling him to open the door. He opened the door and revealed Adrian and Victoria. I sighed in relief at seeing them and put my lowered my stake. Uveal did as well.

"Are you okay?" I asked. They got up and I noticed a few scrapes and cuts on Victoria, who was otherwise unharmed. Adrian though and a black eye, and a large cut on his head, but didn't seem to be in any danger. Vika ran over and hugged me and began to cry. I was not expecting this and looked at Adrian for any indication he had done something, but he was distracted by looking down the hallways and around the area.

"Vika, Sestra, Whats wrong?" I asked. She let go of me and dried her eyes.

"Oh Dimka, it was horrible. Adrian and I were walking around outside the dinning room to talk, for it was really loud in there, and then we heard people running about, yelling and screaming. We had no idea what was going on so we were going to head back when that.. Thing, came out of no where. It killed, no slaughtered two people right in front of us." She began to sob again and clung to me for what seemed like dear life. I looked at Uveal. He seemed disturbed, and I could sympathize with him. Victoria usually isn't like this. Whatever is going on here, is worse than we thought. Adrian walked over here, seeming to be appeased with his surroundings.

"Take us to where this happened."

~VA~

The sight before me was absolutely horrific. I saw Eddie in the corner of my eyes throw up the contents of his stomach. I didn't blame him. I felt like doing the same this. In front of me was what looked like a slaughter.

Various body parts were strewn across the floor; a hand, an ear, a leg, a head. There was blood everywhere, the walls, the ceiling, the floor. And along with that there was peoples internal organs laying on the ground. Some intact, others a little sliced and some where grounded up almost like meat. Someones head, A middle aged man I think, was still intact and was staring blankly with blood coming out of his mouth and eyes, both wide open. The stench coming from all this was enough to kill a small animal. It was repulsive. I couldn't fathom a guess at what could have done this, but whatever it was, it was some kind of monster.

"Rose," I heard Dimitri's voice from behind me, but I didn't respond. I couldn't take my eyes off what was in front of me. Eddie seemed to be able and turned to talk to them. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I drug myself from this sight to see someone I didn't expect, Adrian, standing there. I saw Dimitri, along with Uveal, staring in horror at the scene before them. Adrian didn't seemed phased. He answered the question before I spoke.

"I already saw it. Actually, Vika and I experienced it happen." I gasped in horror and looked over at Victoria. He face was red and puffy from crying and she still had tears going down here eyes. This will forever haunt here dreams. I looked at Adrian. He didn't seem to have cried, but looked as if he wanted to. I reached for a hug which he gladly took. I could feel him shaking a but, but no tears came out. I looked over at Dimitri. He was looking at me, his face grim. We both new we were in for a low night.

We headed back to the dinning hall. It was quiet the whole way. As we got closer, the noise level rose. There was no screaming or yelling, merely chatter with the room. We opened the doors, and walked in. A Moroi man came up to me, probably to complain, but stopped, after looking at me. I'm guessing my expression was one of grim display. We walked over to Lissa and the Royal Guard. She was relieved at first to see us, but that changed as she, I'm guessing, took in a auroras'.

"What's wrong, what happened?" She asked alarmed. I was about to answer her when Olena came and rushed to Victoria.

"Oh Victoria, I was so worried. When we couldn't find you, I thought the worse." She checked her over and looked as if she would tear up at the sight of the scratches and cuts.

"I'm okay mama. Really. Adrian protected me from that creature." She shuddered. I looked over at Adrian as did everyone else.

"All I did was get her out of the way of that thing." He said modestly.

"Yeah, and got yourself hit by it instead. He was knocked over and hit his head on the corner of a wall." Vika replied.

"We should take a look at that cut," I said to him. "It looks bad."

"I'm fine," He waved me off, but the small action caused him to stagger and fall against the wall. I walked over to him and held him up.

"Still think your fine?" I asked him. He laughed under his breath. Lissa came over to him. Adrian went to stop her but was to weak to do so. She put his hand on his head and closed her eyes. It still amazed me to see her heal something. The wound closed and she backed off.

"I healed the cut, but you will still feel a little woozy." She said.

"Thank you Lissa, I appreciate it." Adrian said in graduated.

"You're welcome." She replied with a smile.

"Alright, how many did we manage to get back in the room?" I asked the Guardians. I noticed there were a few more. They were the ones patrolling the corridors. Some had a few injuries but were otherwise okay.

"There are probably about two hundred here in the room." Replied Davis.

Two hundred? There was at least three hundred attending. Lissa spoke my thoughts aloud.

"There were two hundred and seventy-eight on the guest list. There must be people out there still." She said worried.

"We counted twenty dead by the South doors." Mom said.

"Fifteen for us," Shick and Davis added in. I looked at Dimitri and Uveal.

"We only saw, well." He trailed off. I knew what he was talking about. The massacre we saw.

"I know this question is odd, but I need to know; how were the people killed?" The seemed a little perturbed by the questioned.

"They seemed to have been cut at there throats. Some had there heads almost removed." Belin said. The rest agreed.

"Were the bodies in groups?" I asked.

"No, they were usually in pairs or three's. Why are you asking this. It seems irrelevant to the problem."

I took a breath as I was about to explain the gruesome event we saw.

"When me and Eddie were searching for people, we came across some dead bodies. Only they didn't just have a slit throat, and weren't in a small group. The were massacred. There were body parts strewn across the ground, and blood and internal organs everywhere. It's hard to say but I'm Guessing there were about ten people all together." Everyone looked horrified.

"Twelve," Victoria said in a quiet voice. "There were twelve not including Adrian and I." I almost forgot they were there.

"You witnessed this?" Some people asked, horrified. She just nodded. She looked close to tears again. Abe looked over at Adrian.

"Adrian, can you tell us what this thing was?" He asked.

"Abe, I don't think thats a good idea-"

"No," Adrian cut me off. "It's fine." He looked back to my father. "I don't know how to explain it, I didn't get a good look at it, but it was huge and loud. It made this inhuman scream that rips through your head vibrating in your skull. It had tentacles almost like an octopus that had razors underneath them. It's mouth was huge and full of teeth that can rip and entire body to shreds." He began to shake a bit, and everyone looked terrified to some degree. But no one was as freaked out as me. _Tentacles almost like an octopus that had razors underneath them. It's mouth was huge. _It sounded like the creature in my dream. The bad feeling I had earlier is now a gnawing fear eating the insides of my stomach. Dimitri looked at me.

"Rose, whats wrong?" He asked. Everyone looked at me. I'm sure my face was pale and terrified. I was quiet for a time.

"Rose?" Lissa asked. I looked at her. Do I tell them?

**Review please! :D**


	13. Chapter 11

**Not going to bother with excuse or any of that stuff.**

**Here is Chapter nine. Yes it is short, but i wanted to get something up for you guys. Please Review to let me know i didn't lose my touch with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy only the plot of this story and my own characters.**

I decided I would tell them. This was not a time for secrets. A lot of peoples lives were at stake. I could not keep this to myself at a time like this. I took a breath.

"This creature Adrian described. I've seen it before, in a dream I had. At first I thought it was nothing, just a random nightmare. But then I had it again. And now Adrian's description and all that's happening. I know it was just a dream, but the similarities seem to vast and we all know that nothing is really what it seems with spirit. For all we know it could be an after affect from when I was shadow kissed." They all seemed to agree. The worry on some peoples faces grew at what I had said.

"Did anything else happen in the dream Rose?" Dimitri asked. He saw me when I woke up after that dream. He knows something happened in it. I decided I'd leave out the part of it basically eating me. They were all worried enough, they didn't need to have that in their minds too. Plus, half of them wouldn't let me leave this room and I have a job to do.

"There was a lot of panic. We were in the Hall and that creature was in here attacking everyone. We managed to get the doors open though. Guardians were evacuating people out. I saw my mom and dad, you, Lissa and Christian, and Alberta. I didn't see anyone else, but the place was pretty evacuated."

"Well, if this dream was indeed a premonition, then either we can be assured we get people out, or that because we know, the events will change. Either way lets focus on keeping everyone in here and getting everyone out." Abe said to everyone. We all agreed. Just as we were about to disperse, I noticed neither Jill and Peter were missing.

"Hey, where are Jill and Peter?" Everyone looked around. I scanned the room. I couldn't see them. "When was the last time you all saw them?"

"Last time I saw her was when everyone was scrambling to find that necklace." Lissa remarked, worried. Everyone said similar things. I was about to speak when a screech filled the room, it sounded like feedback into a mic.

"_Hello everyone. I hope you all are having a swell time. I know I am." _He let out a cackle.

"Were not playing this game of yours. So you might as well let us go." I yelled.

"_Au contraire. It is just beginning. Since none of you have found the trinket I so desire and will not look for it I guess I must up the ante." _There was some shuffling, and movement when it stopped, and a voice came through the mic.

"_Help! Help me, please! Is anyone there?"_

"Oh God Jill." I said. "What have you done with her?" I yelled. He laughed as a response.

"_Do not worry, she is safe at the moment. So is the boy Peter. They are locked away somewhere, in separate rooms. And the trinket I asked you to find is the only key to unlock the place where they lie. But I would hurry. Because while you need a key, my darling creatures do not. I suggest finding them before they do." _The mic cut out and it was quiet. I could hear low sobs coming from Emily. I took a shaky breath and turned to everyone. This was getting out of hand.

"Okay, we have no choice but to find this trinket he seeks. Were going to split up. Some will look for the necklace, others will try to locate Jill and Peter." I looked around. We had thirteen Guardians not including me. "Davis, Shick, Morgan, Castle, Alberta and Johnson, you look for Jill and Peter. Uveal, Belin, Jainie, Havc, Coleman and I will look for the key. Dimitri, Krelin and Foreman, you stay here, look over everyone. Christian, Abe and Mia, are you prepared to fight back if needed?" They nodded. "Okay, is everyone clear on there job?" I got a collective yes. "All right, then move out."

"Rose," Victoria called. I turned. "I can help, what do you want me to do?" I looked her over. He eyes were wide, and she was still shaking. But I knew giving her something to do would help.

"Stay here and help Dimitri. Look after your family. They need you. And so does Adrian." She looked over at him. He was in a corner by himself, staring into nothing. He looked wrecked. She nodded and walked over to him. Dimitri walked up to me next.

"I want to go with you." He protested.

"I need you here. If anyone can protect these people, it's you. I trust you and thats why I want you here. Your family is here. You know I can take care of my self, but what about them? There a mess right now. They need you." That got through to him. He sighed in defeat. He grabbed my arms and bent down to look me in the eyes.

"Be careful Rose. I know there is something about your dream you are not telling us, but it is no the time to discuss it. Please, keep yourself safe." He leaned for a kiss, just a small one, but it was full of love and worry.

"Don't you worry. I'm not going anywhere for a long time. I'll be safe." I smiled at him reassuringly. He smiled as well and I turned to leave. It was sad that I was becoming such a good liar.

**Please review!**


	14. Chapter 12

**Soooo hopefully you all don't hate me, but hears another chapter :'3 I'm hoping whats in it doesn't differ from anything I've written previously in the story. owo anyways i hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and my own characters. Richelle Mead owns everything else!**

I knew she was lying. She was silly to believe she could hide something from me. She was probably doing it to try and help. I was taking a guess that something had happened to her. The way she acted that morning, I knew something was wrong. I just hope she will be careful. I've almost lost her so many times. I don't know how much luck we have left. I waked around the hall and started putting furniture against the doors and windows other than the main one that we would use to get in and out of. Krelin and Foreman gave me a hand with this. Krelin stood by the door standing watch while Foreman and I stood with my family that we had centered in the middle of the room with some furniture surrounding us as barricades. Whatever these things were, they were dangerous and I was taking what ever precautions I could.

I looked at the Moroi I had under my care and my family. They were all physically fine, though mentally and emotionally they were a little worse for wear. Lissa was sitting with Christian, she seemed to be letting her resolve break down. Christian was whispering what I was guessing was comforting words to her. Abe was talking to my mother and Jills mother. He seemed more or less in tacts, then again nothing seemed to get him out of whack. Emily seemed like an inch away from a nervous breakdown but who could blame her. My mother was putting on a strong face for her children but this all frightened her. My family were all sitting together, holding there crying children close. Mia was sitting with Adrian and two still looked very shaken up. From what they saw, it must have been horrible. And that frightens me more than I will let on.

We sat there for what felt like hours. Nothing really happened and I was starting to worry about the others out looking. No one had contacted me on the radios, or answred my calls. Though they might not be receiving them. This guy may have found a way to jam the signals inside here. I hadn't heard anything that sounded like fighting but this was a big place. I kept my thoughts positive though it was difficult.

"Dimitri?" I felt a tug on my pants. I looked down at my nephew Paul, his big worried eyes looking up at me. I knelt down to his level. "What is it bud?"

He swallowed and responded, "Will Tetya Rose be okay?" I was touched at how much he cared for Roza. That he thought of her as his Aunt.

"She'll be fine. Your Tetya is a fighter. She will come back to us." I ruffled his hair and stood back up. She'd better.

I took over watch at the door from Krelin and he went to the rest of them. There was a hallway parallel from the door and on the went straight out from it. It was eerily quiet and that in itself was worrisome. The lights out here were out but there was emergency lights on, which gave everything a creepy lighting. This was like something from a horror movie. Whoever this man was was a sick bastard to torment people like this. I was assuming it was a Strigoi. Who else would have done this? I couldn't think of a Dhampir or Moroi who would be able to do this and I couldn't see it being a human either. Though I should know better than assume-

I stopped my thoughts dead when I saw a shadow in the corner of my eye. I Pulled out my stake and got in a battle stance. I surveyed the area. There was nothing around but I know I saw something.

"Belikov!" Krelin called my name.

"I saw something." I yelled back. Everyone was on there feet. He ran over to me and Foreman, Christian, Abe, Mia and Victoria all took positions around my family and the rest of the Moroi.

"What did you see?" He asked looking around stake in hand.

"I don't know. It flitted through in my peripheral but I know it was something." I closed my eyes and listened. I couldn't hear anything.

"Are you sure? I don't see-" He was cut of then something fast and strong ran past and grabbed him, ripping him from his spot and disappeared down the hall into the darkness, haring him scream all the way down.

"Der'mo!" I swore. I ran back into the room still able to hear him yelling. I closed the doors and Foreman helped me move a table in front of it.

"What the hell was that?" He exclaimed as we backed away. I felt someone grab my leg, and looked down to see Paul clutching to me.

"I don't know." I replied. It was silent for a moment. I stood very still. Then I heard the most blood curdling scream I had ever heard. Someone behind me began to cry. I looked back to see Emily in a heap in the ground, rolling back and forth holding her head in her hands. My mother rushed to her and was trying to console her. The screaming was cut off sharply, then there was another scream but this one was inhuman. The next thing i new there was a pounding on the door.

"Alright everyone back!" I shouted as i moved everyone back against the wall. Foreman, Abe, Christian and I moved the barricades we had up to around us as quick as we could. I put everyone who couldn't fight inside as the four of us along with Mia, against my will, stood in front waiting for this monster to break through. There were more people sobbing now, but I couldn't look back to see. I had to concentrate. I had to protect everyone here or die trying. I grabbed my radio and called in a last desperate attempt for help.

"If anyone can hear me, we are under attack. Please respond, or send help. I repeat we need assistance." All I heard was crackling on the other end.

"Looks like were on our own."

**Review to let me know i still have readers? :'3**


End file.
